Oneshot entry, Fighting for Surprises
by bluename
Summary: Danny is fighting for his life against Valerie, who blames him about the current ghost invasion that Amity Park is going through. But when Danny falls form exhaustion...a secret between life and death might be revealed. Rated T just in case.


**_Hello XD I'm back, and with an entry for a oneshot contest from the Tv . com forums :P The requierments where: 500 words minimum (mine has arround 1300), and it must be a oneshot either about Valerie's thought about Dany being Phantom (Post Phantom Planet), or a confrontation between them both. I choosed the second option as you are going to find out, so luckly for the people who haven't seen PP, there are no spoilers!_**

**_This is based on a pre-planned scene from my story "Hate me, kill me and Help me", so let's say this IS an alternate version of it, and thus this is an EVIL SPOILER OF DOOM! XDD_**

**_Oh yeah also, I want to thanks, as always ;), Sophie for checking and corecting my grammar of Doom n.nU...You rock!_**

**_Disclimair: If I owned Danny Phantom I wouldn't be here writting this, but insetead I will be planning a seson 4 :P_**

Fighting for surprises

She punched him hard in the chest, and he let out a moan. He looked up and could see it, the ghosts destroying the city, while a human, what an irony, was beating him up in battle. She thought she was the hero, but she was destroying her whole city trying to destroy the one who was actually the real hero of Amity Park.

Danny and Valerie had been fighting for half an hour, and were currently at the south of the city, at the entrance of the woods. The city was being attacked by a ghost invasion, just like what had happened during Pariah's siege, and just like that day, he couldn't help the town because of Valerie. But this was stupid; he was letting his home get smashed into pieces just because he didn't want to hurt her! It was ridiculous! And all the while, she wanted to kill him!

So the boy's eyes filled with determination and started to glow brighter and harder, as the Red Huntress punched him and sent him spiraling back into a tree.

"No," he mumbled, making the girl stop her movements and look at him.

"No what?" she asked abruptly.

"No more," he repeated, causing her to raise an eyebrow. "I'm not holding back anymore," his eyes flared up, and she gasped in surprise.

"What are you talking about?" she started to ask, but she was then kicked by Danny pretty hard, crashing her against a nearby tree. She gazed up at him; his eyes were filled with more determination than ever, and his face...darker than ever. That was when Valerie realized that he had never tried to hurt her… She was too blind by her seek of revenge that she couldn't figure that out.

"I'm going to fight back this time." He directed another punch at her, but she rolled in the ground and avoided it. Danny realized that he had decided to fight back too late; he was already hurt and a bit exhausted from being avoiding Valerie for over thirty minutes. That meant that, even fighting with all of his powers, defeating her was going to be more of a challenge than he had wanted. Meanwhile, the huntress had noticed Danny's little lack of concentration, so she decided to use it to her advantage by standing up and making an ecto-gun appear from her suit.

The halfa noticed this movement and stared at her, creating an ecto-shield just in time. The immediate action made the blast rebound back at her, and caused her to collapse to the floor again. Danny let go of the shield and started floating twenty feet above the ground, aiming an ecto-blast at Valerie with his right hand. The Red Huntress stared up at him, and then pointed her gun back at him too. Seconds became minutes, and they stared at each other through the tension of the moment, waiting for the other one to attack.

Valerie quickly noticed that Danny's hand had started to brighten even more, so she fired at the same time he did, the blasts colliding together and making an explosion in the air. Both of them shielded their eyes, and waited for the surroundings to clear off from the smoke. But Danny was above higher ground than she was, and when she was just starting to see much better, the ghost blasted her in the back. This made him feel guilty and caused him to just stand there, staring at her with sorrow.

She turned fast, her eyes filled with a hatred that made her stronger, even if her back still hurt. She looked back at him. "I'm going to kill you," Valerie said through gritted teeth, and he could see through her mask that her eyes were glaring at him with hatred. So the halfa changed his stare into concentration, waiting for her to strike.

"I have news for you," he said, turning intangible to avoid a punch from her. He turned tangible at the same time she turned to face him, "I'm already dead."

"Then I'm going to kill your afterlife," she said again, pulling a blade from her suit and aiming it at Danny, wishing she hadn't broke her slider fifteen minutes ago while she was in the streets, due to the ghost boy.

"This is ridiculous!" he said, flying up to get away from the blade Valerie just tried to hurt him with. "The city is being brought down to its knees, and the only people who can save it are destroying each other?"

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU ARE NO HERO!" she yelled, and she thrusted the blade at him with all of her might, taking him by surprise, and striking him in his left shoulder.

"Ahhhhh!" Danny cried out in pain, letting himself to float back to earth, kneeling in the ground with his head gazing up at the sky trying to take in the pain. But Valerie couldn't be happier, and she went to look for her ecto-gun, which wasn't too far away. So the huntress picked it up, and started to walk back towards the ghost boy.

Meanwhile Danny lay on his knees, taking all the strength he could to move his right hand to his left shoulder, and then with a loud cry, took out the blade. The noise reached Valerie's ears, making her wince. Then the ghost child looked at her, he was tired but still not helpless.

She was already five feet away from him, taking up her weapon to aim at him. But Danny, praying to heaven to give him more strength, got up and ran to her, shoving the blade into her right leg.

Surprised, the Red Huntress looked down at her leg, then up at him, and he did the same.

So their eyes locked, and he backed away from her, feeling worse than ever. He knew that the reason he aimed at her leg was because Danny just wanted to stop her, not to kill her, and still the boy felt guilty.

"I'm sorry," the ghost boy mumbled. She, on the other part, took the blade out of her leg, and sat back in the ground in pain, since standing up was excruciating.

"You're nuts," she replied. Both of them were exhausted from the fight, but Danny more than her, since his wound had gone deeper, and he had been hurt more times.

The boy couldn't resist it anymore. It had been hours since he had started fighting, first the ghosts, and now Valerie. He knew that his friends and family were out there too, fighting for what and who they cared for, meanwhile he was battling in a pointless fight with his almost ex-girlfriend. His body was screaming and going against his will, and then his body betrayed his mind. He collapsed to the ground, and turned back to human form in front of Valerie's eyes, although he had tried his best to keep conscious.

For the second time that day, time seemed to stop. Danny could hear Valerie's gasp but there was nothing the boy could do other than to just lay there recovering his strength. He knew he needed to if he was going back to Amity Park to fight.

"Danny?" she asked in astonishment. Minutes passed, but she didn't receive a response, and could just hear his breath. Then she crawled towards him, keeping an arm over her wound, and then sat down next to the tired Danny.

He turned his face up just a little to look at her, and asked, "Are you still going to kill me? Or are you finally going to help me clean this mess?" He smiled softly at her, knowing that she felt guilty. But the girl kept looking at him with surprise, and after a couple of minutes she decided to answer back.

"Yeah," she said, smiling back at him. "I think some help... is what everybody needs."

"Another chance... that's what everybody needs," Danny said. Then the boy stood up a little, and with his good hand, ripped out two large pieces of his shirt. One was to cover his wound, and the other one for Valerie's. She took both of them and wrapped the pieces against both wounds. Valerie then looked at him, and he looked back at her, their eyes locked, and they both smiled at each other.

And inside, even though they knew that their city was in crisis, they also knew that everything was fine.

* * *

**_Soooo...HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!! I have read other entries from the contest so umm...yeah I wouldn't be surprised if I wasn't the winner, still hope is the last thing that's lost, so even thought my minds says to me that I might not win, my heart still hopes for it :P_**

**_I owe every reader an apology since I didn't quite described what was really going on, I just concentrated on the fight, and thus didn't gave too much about the background information so you can either imagine it, or you can wait for the upcoming chapters of 'Hate me, kill me, or help me' to have an slight (really short) idea of what was going on o.oU_**

**_THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!!!! and please please, review, it would make me REALLY happy:) :) :)_**

**_Have a nice day ;)_**

**_-Blue_**

**_Posted: August 24, 2007_**


End file.
